Curiosity killed the Cat
by LadyAppleBeinagrind
Summary: He's anywhere and everywhere. She doesn't know where she is at all. How can a human girl as fragile as an eggshell affect this strange creature? Why can't he leave her alone? [Schrödinger x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

What the symbol stands for makes me cringe. Red, black and white have never had such an horrible meaning in the world. Of course, I speak of the Swastika, which occurred in front of my eyes more than allowable. Everything happened so fast. As a servant, trainee even, at the Hellsing Organization, to a prisoner in a war-loving mayor's hands. But things could have been worse than this. For example, Instead of rotting in a dungeon somewhere, I was standing in line in the dining area, waiting to leave my plate that I almost licked clean. Although I hate to admit it; the food was delicious here.

Even though my hands are restricted in handcuffs, and I'm surrounded by adult men with creepy facial expressions, there is nothing much to complain about. Well other than being hit in the face with large displays of swastikas that are visible on the walls everywhere in this huge airship. With a lump in my stomach my eyes examined the vast tapestry that hung above the counter where people eagerly wanted to leave their dirty dishes. It watched over everyone in the dining room like a big evil eye.

My heart was beating slowly and timidly while the same forbidden name unwillingly infected thoughts,

_Hitler. Hitler. Hitler._

It was almost like I was ashamed of it. To find myself among such people, and even eat the same food that has been mended to them. All I could think about while being a prisoner here was old history class, and the documentary films about World War II.

When my gaze left the strange looking cross I forced myself to think about something else. Anything else. I looked around like an owl. I saw some of my buddies that I practiced with sit and enjoy their food in the corner of the dining room. It was a horrible thought, but I'm so happy I wasn't kidnapped alone. Our small staff with trainees consisted of six people. Each one was distributed to a specific task. I smiled slightly. I'm glad they're okay. It feels safer to have some familiar faces in a place like this, despite the fact that the soldiers don't like to see us together for some reason. It was hard to stop yourself from wondering why the Millennium Organization chose to gather Hellsing's trainees here. What did they want from us? I frowned. What's taking so long?

The line to the disk had been strangely quiet, and only grew longer and longer. When complaints began to make noise in the line, a short skinny man with a stubble beard raised his voice, waving a rag of some kind like a judge on a soccer game.

"I apologize for the wait, gentlemen! The misery refuses to collaborate!" Cackled his voice. He mentioned to a big machine behind him and lifted a high pile of plates off the bench to make room for new ones. Me, like the others in the line sighed unhappily. Some of the men began to stomp impatiently, and some simply walked away and tossed their plate on a random table somewhere. The lump in my stomach came back again. I knew there was a lot of impatient people behind me, more than eager to shove me aside, but I kept my calm while I was holding the plate against my chest. The chains made their presence felt on my wrists.

The large man in front of me turned around and eyed me down. Slowly, a smirk formed on his thick lips. I turned my head to the side and my eyes flickered to the floor. I saw a pair of black dress shoes. It looked exactly like the normal shoes worn by the soldiers on the ship, only smaller. My eyes wandered up and saw black knee high socks covering the calves. Two bulky, boyis-looking knees. Black shorts with a tucked yellow dress shirt completed the Hitler Youth uniform along with a black tie and the taboo cross on the upper arm.

Redish eyes.

Blonde hair.

Cat Ears.

_Cat Ears..._

I had to look twice. It was definitely cat ears. My head remained tilted to the side. It was not uncommon for these guards to follow you as a tail as soon as you were moving, but this one stood outside the crowd. I hadn't seen him before.

He looked so young, appearing to be 14. With a soft smile, he amusedly watched the older men in front of us who moaned and complained about the poor dishwasher who certainly didn't get enough charge to receive this much crap.

I discreetly took a closer look. Maybe he wasn't so young? Maybe he tricked my eyes? But the Youth uniform... He may look like a kid in a Halloween costume, but oh how he behaved mature. Apart from the mischievous expression on his face, and the cat ears.. Yes, he stood straight as a pine, and his arms were tamely placed behind his back. His ears suddenly twitched. My eyes widened. Did I see things? Did this place make me crazy? I'm sure I saw them moving! Does he even know about them himself? Of course he does. Am I stupid? Should I ask him about them? I looked down hesitantly on my feet. When did my shoes get this dirty? I bit my lip. One small question wouldn't hurt. It couldn't be forbidden to speak with the soldiers, right?

I looked around and suddenly, I became nervous. Luckily, the man in front of me was no longer looking at me. Maybe that was a sign. Before I knew it, I bent down to his level and spoke to the kid,

_"Hey ... Are those real?"_ That was more like a whisper than anything else.

When he looked at me I looked intently at his ears so he would understand what I meant. First he looked amazed that I suddenly interrupted his little examination, but it didn't take long until the mischievous expression returned to his face.

_"If you really think about it, - What is really real and what is not?"_ I could hear a German accent sneak between the words. He was also whispering. I blinked but before I could answer, his voice rose suddenly.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered with a kind smirk. He puzzled me. I was so taken away by his person that I didn't even care about his ears anymore. I don't know if it was because he called me "ma'am", or because of his mysterious mood-swing, or how such a smirk could look that charming on his young features. He just simply baffled me. I smiled back at him. He was actually pretty sweet. I don't understand why I was so nervous talking to him. I always wanted a younger brother like him. He had a pair of pretty eyes, too. And so well-mannered! And-

**"Are ****_those_**** real?" **

_... 'What?'_

My eyes looked confusedly at his own who focused on the plate held against my chest.

**_I should never have asked._**


	2. Chapter 2

I never answered his question. If I was clever, I could've simply said _"what's real and what not"_ or whatever he'd said earlier, but my mind was just as blank as it could be.

Instead of answering his question, I simply just stared at him and without even realizing it, I started to panic a little. Nobody heard our little conversation but I immediately regretted my decision to talk to this stranger. It was my own fault, after all. I was not even mad at him, or offended. I was just shocked. I guess this kind of people exist everywhere. I slowly returned my gaze forward, my eyes crept away from his, as if our eyecontact never existed. He was just a memory now. My eyes had never looked at his being. I hadn't seen him. Instead, my eyes focused on the mans bulky neck in front of me.

_And suddenly he wasn't that sweet anymore._

It somehow made me a little bit dissapointed. It was like the dream of having a cute innocent brother slipped through my fingers like finegrained sand. Or was that really the real reason I was upset? I clenched the plate even harder to my breasts, feeling the small pervert's eyes on me. Why did I even bother? He was obviously much more younger than me so why was I acting so sensitive?

_I'm older. I'm better anyway..._

That's how it is, right?

_Yes. I'm __fierce!_

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never noticed the people in front of me moving. I felt someone push against me from behind.

**"Mooove, ****_inmate_****!" **Roared the masculine voice.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, half irritated, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a **frickin' cow.**

_So much for being fierce..._

I could hear laugher as I hurried after the others. A blush hit my face as I stood as close as I could manage behind mister bulky-neck without making him aware of my being.

I started to feel really uncomfortable. I almost started to join the group of men who stomped on the floor like mad bulls. Maybe I should just leave too. Is that okay? Is it okay for a _inmate_ to toss their plate somewhere else other than in the dishwashers face?

Thank lords (or the skinny dishwasher) that the machine was miraculously fixed and mister bulky-neck walked forward along with his other fellows. I was more than eager to escape from the earlier scene with that naughty cat-kid and _**"daddy moo"**_, and head back to my cell with the uncomfortable mattress and sleep, finally ending my first proper week at the Millennium Organization.

I smiled a crocked smile at the dishwasher and awkwardly put my plate on top of the pile he was just carrying away. My hands felt free, even though they were still stuck in the chains. I strutted promptly towards the exit, where a guard probably was waiting to esport me to my room. I got stopped before I even got halfway through the dining room.

"The walking-rules. I'm sorry." I said quickly, remembering the rules and also trying to avoid the confrontation. I'm aware that it is forbidden to more than walk in this place, but it's also easy to forget that sometimes.

"Walking rules?" I had to look up when I heard the young voice.

_No way..._

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to walk hurriedly, hastily, speedily, quickly, fast, rapidly, swiftly, briskly, without delay, at top speed, headlong, like greased lightning..." I took a deep breath.

"Or jog. Run. Bounce. Skip.." I stated, trying to find more words fitting for ways of not walking, but the blonde boy from earlier cut me off with a small chuckle. I glared at him and frowned, obviously disturbed by his presence once again. _Why did he, out of all people, be the one confronting me!?_

"Shouldn't you know, you're a guard, after all, aren't you?**- Can you ****_please_**** move?**" I said, my "please" as meaningful as a fart in space.

I don't know if I was being smooth or completely insane. The kid may be younger, and look more innocent than the others, but his facade hid a person who could make my life a living hell if he wanted to. Insolence could have a high price on board. And my only excuse was that I lost all respect for him for a few minutes ago. That's probably why I no longer cared about what I said to him.

He only stood there with his cat ears and his perpetual smirk, completely unaffected by my words. Maybe it was better that way.

"I was only joking, you know." He said. I assumed he was referring to his earlier comment. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or grateful that he brought that up again. But I guess that's his way of apologizing.

I gave him a strange smile. His eyes lit up at my "positive" gesture.

"I'm Schrödinger." He said, pointing at himself. He looked at me curiously, awaiting my response.

_Oh, so we meet **now?**_

When I told him my name he frowned slightly but his smile never left his face.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked, looking at me like he knew something I didn't. I nooded.

"Inmate." I stated, used to being called that by the people "above" me. I raised my hands to show my captivity. His eyes widened as his ears pointed upwards like antennas on his head. The shaded pink orbs moved between the chains and my face like they were following the ball in a ping-pong game.

"Really!?" He almost screamed, earing looks from the people around us. I nooded quickly, feeling myself blush by the unwanted attention. Schrödinger almost gaped, like this was something incredibly new to him. He quickly shook his head, like he wanted to shake of his puzzled face and grabbed my hands, pulling me towards the exit.

"Here. I'll excort you." He forcingly offered. I felt ridicolous as he dragged me through the Cafeteria. It was like he was leading a horse out of the stall. I did my best to keep up with him, but my back arched slightly, as I had to lean down. My legs felt heavy compare to his running, almost skipping legs.

_**"Hey, I'm not allowed to run!"**_ I whispered/yelled at him.

**"With me, you are."**

**"Wha-"**

"I'll take this one." He told the guard who eyed us suspiciously at the entrance. He glared at me before turning to Schrödinger and nodded slowly. Another pull at my hands, and a spurt, dragged us out in the middle of nowhere. He headed off into a random direction and I wasn't even sure where we were anymore. When we arrived to a completely unfamiliar area on the blimp, I stopped and had to pull him back.

"H-Hey!" I said, trying my best to not sound rude. He stopped at the sudden brake and glared at me as I Iet go of his hand.

"Where are we going? This isn't the right way to my cell." I explained, taking in the environment. Schrödinger smiled cheekily.

"Oh, I guess I got a little carried away, huh?" He said, looking intensly at me.

"I didn't know we had inmates on board..." He tilted his head slightly. "What did you do?" He asked curiously, his eyes lit up with euphoria.

"... What?"

"What put you here?" He started to circulate me.

"Did you do anything _bad?_ _Tresspassing? Kidnapping? Mugging?_" With each question, he examined me in a 3D-manner.

"Or maybe..." I shivered as he stood by my side, pulling me down by my arm so I could feel his breath on the side of my face.

_"Did you __**kill**__ somebody?"_ He whispered so intensively that I almost could feel him lick my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**"I was kidnapped."** I stated, almost boringly as I shrugged off his hand from my arm. I glared at his contented face.

"How old are you?" He suddenly asked.

"Old enough to be your mother." I answered and rolled my eyes. I smiled to myself, satisfied with my childish response. I'm surprised that I didn't see that coming.

He looked a bit startled.

"Oh, how old are you then?" He asked, still looking pretty dumbfounded. I told him my real age and he just couldn't stop looking at me in that funny manner.

"That's not old at all." He said, frowning but still smiling as usual.

_And suddenly, he was sweet again._

I shook my head at my current thought.

_Hold on a minute..._

"H-hey, what was that?" I asked as I stepped away from him and gave him a suspicious look.

"What, _that_?"

"That stunt in the Cafeteria! Did you drag me all the way out here just to ask my age?"

"Nope." He took a step towards me, but that was all he did. I blinked.

"Then?..." I asked, my eyes curious. He looked down, puzzling me with a expression I yet had not seen upon his face. He looked distressed. He tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, like it was hard for him to talk. I sighed and smiled half-heartly.

_Kids these days._

"Well, I.. I guess I just go! That way." I pointed towards the direction we came from and left him, not finding him as interesting as I thought before.

"Rape."

I stopped, dead in my tracks. I turned around. His eyes drilling holes into mine.

"What?" I breathed in disbelief.

_Did he say-_

"I don't want them to." He continued, like that would make me understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hearing how serious my voice suddenly became. His eyes never left mine. He hadn't been smiling for a couple of minutes now. That's a long time.

"I've seen it so many times. I don't want to see you like that."

I frowned and shook my head, like a dog shaking off water from its fur.

"Schrödinger...-"

"If you want to live as peacefully as you prefer, then stay close to me. I'm not like the others."

"I don't understand."

"Unless you **want** them to."

"Of course not!"

"Then stay close."

"But why-"

He lifted his finger in order to silence me. He looked at me with a look that was way too astonishing to belong to a child.

_"I'm __**not**__ like the others."_ He whispered, his raised hand approaching my face. Before he touched my cheek, I gently grabbed his hand and moved it down slowly. This was the first time we touched each other purely, apart from our clumsy escape from the dining room.

I never even noticed that he wore gloves until now. I still held his hand as I said,

"Is this appropriate behavior for a guard?"

"I already told you!" He grinned and snatched away his hand from my light grip. The sudden movement surprised me. In less than one second of time he was beyond my gaze, and nowhere to be seen.

**_I'm not like any other..._**

I grabbed my head, hearing his words hammer on the walls of my mind. The discomfort caused me to back up against the wall in a stumbling manner and slide down sitting on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly, as if the movement would help me out of this situation.

_**See? I'm everywhere-**_

The echo thinned out into the open air and ended up outside of my being, I felt less dizzy but the discomfort had not yet left me.

"And nowhere."

I opened my eyes slowly and gazed wobbly into the pink globes. He now sat in front of me, bending forward, and with the same everlasting smile pasted on his face.

"And what _is_ inappropriate behavior, miss? Where goes the line?" His reddish eyes seemed to get closer and closer. My back straightened up against the wall behind me as he leaned in. When our noses almost touched each other and I could feel his breath on my face, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Right here." I said as I pushed him gently away from me. I couldn't accept the fact that a small boy could get me this flustered. I stood up and turned away from him, struggling against the blush that spread like a wildfire on my face.

"Are there really people... raping prisoners?" I asked, trying to get over myself, and all of his hocus-pocus mind tricks.

"Yes." He answered shortly. I could hear shuffle behind me. He was also standing up. He said my name and I turned around to face him.

"I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" I asked as I shook my head and raised one of my eyebrows. I couldn't resist the smile forming on my face.

"Come." He held out his hand to me, and without a second thought, I grabbed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**"ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL!?" **

**"ISN'T THIS DANGEROUS!?" **I yelled back to him. He was riskily close to fall of the "ceiling" of the blimp. My hair was all over the place as the harsh wind stubbornly pulled at it at all different directions. I sat on my knees, not daring to look up from my hands grasping them. I felt like I was going to get blown away any second. I also felt the urge to puke.

I wasn't looking at him for too long (or anything else in that matter). The wind was blowing so hard beside my head, making me half-deaf and almost making my ears pop from the pressure in them. My eyes were shut hard. When I did no longer hear anything from him, and was too afraid to even think about where he was, or had gone, I spoke up.

**"WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN?!"** Still nothing more than the howling wind. I mentally freaked out. Had he fallen off? I wanted to stand up and look after him like a serious dog-owner looking for its lost dog in a forest, but then the harsh wind reminded me that I was thousands of meters up in the sky. I fell to my knees again, and I started to panic, no, for real this time. How did we even end up here? How did we even COME up here!? How did we even- A surprisingly small hand felt warm against my face as fingers tilted my head upwards. I saw those reddish-eyes again that looked almost illuminating in the darkness of the late evening sky. One of his ears was down, while the other tilted up; almost as in confusion. He put his head to the side and grinned.

"_What are you doing?_ Come on!" The wind didn't whistle as much in my ears anymore, as he was talking to me on his normal level. Maybe I just started to adjust to the situation. But that didn't change anything. I was still scared for my life! Before I got the chance to tell him I wanted to get inside the blimp again, he pulled at my arms, forcing me to stand.

Even though I was refusing him and forcing myself to not move an inch, he made me stand up with ease. He was much more stronger than he looked. I gave him an are-you-insane look as my knees automatically buckled under my weight and I wanted to immediately sit down again, but he still had his hold on me. One of his hands gripped my upper arm, the other one was holding my hand tightly. His eyes didn't leave mine as he walked backwards, pulling me along with him.

He tried to pull me to the front, but I just wanted to drop dead right there on the spot. My knees buckled again and I tried to glue my feet to the ground underneath. I could hear him laugh as he changed position; his arm going around my waist, pushing me forward. I struggled to stay at the same spot, maybe even trying to find the exit from this dangerous place! He grabbed my hand again, with the one that wasn't around me, and moved the other away from my waist, grabbing my hip, making a very strange, awkward position between the two of us.

I'm sure we looked like two drunks trying to help each other walk home. But I couldn't care less. I was busy trying to save our lives here! He laughed again.

"Stop doing that! You can make _both of us_ **_fall to our deaths!_**" He said, giggling, like it was something fun to experience, but I didn't take his words for granted, so I followed his suit. As we got closer to the edge; I clicked.

It was as our roles had been reversed and _I _was the child, clinging to him. I wanted to puke as I saw all the city lights look like a starry sky beneath us. _Nope nope nope._ This wasn't happening. I was dreaming. No I wasn't. I was going to die. This would be the death of me. The cat-eared boy was going to kill me.

"Hey..." He stated softly, his releasing hands letting me fall to the ground. He comically followed me with his eyes as I was sinking down in slow-motion, ending up grapping his nearest leg. My eyes closed again. I felt him kneel down carefully. Then I felt that small hand again, this time on top of my head, fingers massaging my scalp. I glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at me, but he was smiling.

_He was __**smiling**__. That damn kid was __**smiling**__._

He squinted lightly against the cold air that blew away the blond hairs from his delighted face. The reddish eyes gazed through long black eyelashes and his nose was bent beautifully. Small cheekbones could be seen, shadowed at the sides of his smiling lips. In fact, his whole face looked to be sculpted by an angel.

I looked away from him, staring at something else_. __**You shouldn't stare at young boys, pervert!**_

What was even going on, really? My heart was beating fearfully in my chest in fear of ending my life right here. But the gentle caress of his fingertips gave me shivers and somehow soothed me. Terrified, fearful thoughts that this unpredictable stranger could end my sordid life right here with one simple movement if he wanted to disappeared into the open air. Instead, I was a bit flattered to be right here, in the same company with him.

I closed my eyes, this time in pleasure and was happy that the wild wind was covering up for my sigh that would surely sound like a moan to everyone who owns a pair of working ears.

_Maybe he could just go down a bit... My neck actually feels pretty straightened. I wonder if he's good at giving massages. I'm sure of it, because this feels incredibly... _

**_Wrong._**

My eyes shot up, and I quickly pulled away from him, his fingers tangled in my hair, but I didn't care as I let go of his bare leg. I pulled myself closer to him as I remembered where I was, and what he'd said earlier.

"We should probably go." He said, turning his head to me with a smile.

If we weren't where we actually was, I would've gaped at him and question his random mood swings, but the thought of leaving was way too overwhelming.

He stood up and left, me not far behind, clumsily following him once again. We slowly made us way down the slim staircase, leaving the storm above us. When we got inside, I wanted to lie down in the middle of the hall, stair, whatever. I felt the urge to kiss the floor. Even that uncomfortable bed in my small room sounded like a dream to me. But I was too relieved to feel bad for myself. Instead, I was starting to get irritated, no furious.

"HEY!" I raised my voice as Schrödinger nonchalantly walked in another direction, probably expecting me to follow him. He turned around.

"Hey." He said calmly, smiling in niminy-piminy confusion. I felt my eyebrows weighting down, making my eyes sharpen.

"Hey." I stated seriously, the word being spoken three times after another. This was the last time. I walked towards him, my steps firm and heavy on the floor. Like a mother would chase after her disobedient child in a store, I approached him, my hands almost in fists. He didn't move an inch. My eyes stared down, our length differences was not over the top, but I was still a few centimeters taller than him. His calmness disappointed me a bit and even though I hate to admit it; he caught me off guard. I tried to not let him get to me, though, so I wouldn't forget what to say.

"Can you please explain?" I breathed, my voice sounding way more exhausted than angry. I hated myself for this. He blinked. He blinked twice.

"What do you want to know?" His positive answer shocked me a bit. This was rather easy.

"Uh.." I started sheepishly. I didn't even think I would get this far with him. This wasn't going very well.

"Can you please explain to me," I took a short pause. I just realized how close we were and took one step back. I'm sure he could feel every breath and every word of mine.

"Why you are playing around with me like this? Like, why do you pull me in random directions? Why are you even with me right now!? I don't know you." I took a chance at the last sentence, hoping I wouldn't upset him in anyway but he just smiled.

"Because I like you."

"That's not a proper answer!" I quickly replied to his embarrassing answer, not taking him seriously at all.

"_What is __**a proper**__ answer then?_" He asked, mocking my adultish voice. I didn't answer. I didn't know. I changed the subject.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Finally, I managed to sound a little bit threateningand I frowned deeply. I smiled inwardly as his eyes widened a bit. I took it further.

"_Kidnapping_ a stranger like this…" Well my choice of words wasn't the most sophisticated, but I still managed to keep alive my seriousity and straight face. I stepped towards him; he actually stepped back. I took this opportunity to make him back into the wall. I wasn't sure what to do next but I continued with my amateur badass talking.

_"Without even knowing what_ _I'm __**capable**_ _of_." Oh no. I immediately regretted my choice to whisper, and felt panic overtake me after I felt myself smirk at the end of my words. _No no no no no._

This wasn't good. I was acting more like a pervert than a mafia-boss! Holy-

"God." He said, his face pulling away slightly from mine. He didn't do this to avoid me though. He just wanted to get a better look at me as his eyes glanced me up and down. A smirk of his own forming wickedly on his childish features.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look even better up close." He said, sounding like an old man trying to pick up a woman who could be his own grandchild. I remained the way I was. Even though I could feel his breath on my face as he'd just talked, I didn't care if my words were hitting his face either. I was too inquisitive to shut up.

"What do you want with me?" I asked hurryingly, once again pushing away one of his compliments.

_Or should we say… catch-lines?_

"You're eyes are actually kinda pretty."

"What do you want!?"

"You would be surprised if I told you that."

"Answer me!"

"I'm not sure if I should really tell you."

**"Come on!"**

"Oh, my, my... Eager aren't we?" He grinned. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Maybe because of two different reasons. One, he made me feel stupid and overly wanting and impatient. Two, our noses was nudging.

To remind me once more, our noses actually **_touched_** and that was the end of me. I pulled away from him. My bold, flushed, angered face turned into nothing but a blank, rosy-cheeked face.

"You know. I couldn't even care less. I'm a grown up gir-**Woman! **I can handle this in my own way." I left him after my speech, and walked off. I felt a burden drop off my shoulders as I was on my own. Well not for too long. He followed me. I stopped and gave him a glare. He was looking at me like I was a stranger to him, but a quick smile entered his face.

"That's the wrong way, _Lady_."

_He even spoke to me like I was some random stay home mom in a commoner store!_

I felt embarrassed but my proud face only grow stronger. I forced myself to not look at him as I passed him, but all for naught. He grabbed my arm. I met his serious glance that looked odd on his face.

"I took the responsibility to escort you. I can not let you go before I'm sure you're in your room."

"How do you even know where my room is?" I asked, ignoring his sharp fingernails digging into my flesh.

"I know everything." He answered. I was expecting a grin but it never came.

_Oh, so he's serious._

"How?" I dared to whisper.

He didn't answer me.

Without another word, he let go of my arm and we walked quietly through wiggly halls.

~'''''~

I felt like I wanted to lay down dead at any second now.

"This isn't my room." I said, sounding like I was holding a weapon of another and the police was confronting me about it. Despite my statement, he walked in like he'd just heard me say: _**"Welcome to my room! I hope you'll feel like home!"**_

He jumped on top of the bed and wiggled his legs back and forth. The bed stood on the other side of the room than it did in my earlier cell, and this one had a nightstand with a bowl of fruit next to it. I sighed and gave in. I was too tired to walk or fight anyway.

_**"Close the door!"**_ He said/whispered, like we were being chased by something with claws and sharp teeth. His obtrusiveness made me feel rather uncomfortable, but I did what he said. I wouldn't want the door to be open anyway. I sat down beside him on the bed, noticing a wardrobe in front of me. Accepting him, or not. He wasn't that bad, despite his unpredictable happy-go-lucky mood swinging personality. I looked at him.

"Schrödinger." The German name sounded strange from my mount. His ears perked up, probably from realization that I remembered his name.

"Ja." He said, but still not looking at me. I sighed again. Why did I even bother? I leaned back, my back facing the wall, my spine hurting against the hard surface. The bed felt more comfortable than mine, though..

Schrödinger was still moving his legs, the mattress bouncing up and down. It made me think about stuff that I shouldn't be thinking of in a situation like this.

"Stop moving." I told him.

Oh wow. He listened. But instead he jumped of the bed and grabbed a red apple from the nightstand.

He took a big bite, but did not let it go. With the apple stuck in his mouth, he headed towards the closet. When he opened the door, it was full of men clothing! But he just jerked them down from the coat hangers and tossed them in a pile on the floor. I watched him as he started to throw out the shoes on the bottom and grabbed hold of a bag and rummaged through it like it was his own. He made a muffling squeak of some sort, reminding me that the apple was still in his mount. It sounded like he'd found what he was looking for.

After joining the bag in the pile of stuff, the wardrobe was pretty much empty and he turned to me and with delighted eyes. He finally bit of the apple and munched as he shouted.

"Ta-DAA!"

"Why do you have whiskey in the closet? You're just a kid!" I asked, my eyes staring at the bottle. He tossed the not even half-eaten apple on the floor next to the pile of clothes and sat down on the bed, already fingering on the handle. He was humming a melody of some sort, reminding me of one of these songs the soldiers sang into battle, before he greeted the bottle. My eyes widened.

"H-Hey!" I tried to grab the bottle away from him before he would end up fainting or something but he had already devoured half of it! He wouldn't let me have it. I stared at him like he was mental. Well maybe he was. I couldn't even take a sip without cringing.

He made this finished drinking moan and clumsily put back the lid and tossed the bottle in my lap. He giggled and grinned out into space.

"If you wanted some; you could've just asked!" He said, still not looking at me. Everything was making me feel so confused and everything was just too much for me.

I was done with his shit now.

**"Hey."** I said sternly. Nothing. I put both of my legs on top of the bed and I could hear the bottle jingle against the floor as I sat down in a proper position with my legs in Indian style. I turned his face to mine with force; my both hands on the two sides of his face. The action made me feel like a mother. His eyes were glossy, but more attentive than ever, and his face was flushed from the alcohol. I gently let go of his face and slowly waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey." I repeated, my voice as serious as my face. He's crooked grin widened as he spoke back, his ears turning back slightly.

_"Hej..."_ He panted softly, removing my hand from his face as he leaned in. He couldn't have found a better opportunity, because when my hand was tossed aside just like the material items on the floor and Schrödinger kissed me, I was caught off guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Those small lips of his were sticky from the fruit and his breath was poisonous from alcohol. It wasn't more than a peck but I would lie if I said that the kiss was emotionless. Both of his hands had a steady grip on my waist, like he was holding a little baby.

He pulled away slowly. So slowly I could feel his eyelashes tickle the surface of my cheekbones when his eyes opened.

_He had his eyes closed. Unlike my own, that were wide-open in pure surprise._

He removed his hands from my body and licked his lips.

In no longer than two seconds; He jumped off the bed without giving me a second glance and picked up the bottle from the floor. I was so shocked that I had to actually touch my lips to even believe that it had happened. But it couldn't be more real than this.

"Empty." I could hear his usual playful voice whine. I didn't look at him. It took a while for me to even look at him, and when I did he was busy with going through some stuff in the wardrobe once again. Just like nothing had happened. My eyes drifted to the swastika band on his upper arm and I felt empty and nauseous. Even if it was just Schrödinger; A small little brother dream with cat ears and mood swings, It felt like I just kissed a real life villain. I hugged myself and stared down at the slightly messed up sheets.

"I just moved you to another room; so I'm just cleaning some stuff out!" He informed. His happiness colliding with my melancholic feelings like a firework.

"This bed is more comfortable!" He said as he tossed all the clothes in big plastic bags like it was garbage. The cliffhangers rattled against each other as he slammed the doors shut. I didn't even care anymore.

"Also..." He continued, still sounding as happy as ever.

"It's easier for me to find." He wiped his hands against each other and put them on his hips as he looked down at the black bags.

"Find what?" I finally asked, finally getting over myself.

"Your room." He answered, smiling, without looking at me.

"Why?" I was surprised how we both could conceal the situation that just happen so easily. Like nothing happened at all. He knotted the last plastic bag.

"So I can escort you." He said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth. I rolled my eyes.

"I liked my last one..." I lied. He looked at me, the first time since he kissed me.

"My last… _**escorter**_." I said, answering his untold question. I wasn't even sure if that was a real word. I was just so curious so I had to check out the expression on his face. His still grinning face made me disappointed.

"Why?" He said dusting of his hands once again as he sat back down on the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. I can't decide which is the worst; Having him staring so intently at me, or not at all.

"Uhm..." I said, not even remembering what my so-called "escorter" looked like, or even his name. I gulped.

"He had a pair of pretty eyes." I said, thinking of the most obvious thing on a person.

"Don't I?" He asked, flattering his eyelashes.

"Could it be that..." He filled in, without continuing. He just looked at my face in amusement.

"That?..." I urged him to continue.

"His eyes are the pretties pair on board?"

"I don't know yet." I said. To be honest, even though I was just messing around with him, I haven't been here for a very long time. I see new faces every day. How could I know?

"But I guess." I added with a nonchalant shrug, not wanting this teasing to end.

"What's his name?"

_Well it was fun the way it lasted._

"Why do you even care?" I gave him a smug look.

"Because I want to carve his eyes out." He stated.

"I'm just joking." He said, laughing at my puzzled expression. But something was wrong with that laugh. It had more of a villain character than anything else.

"What would **you** say if I told you that **your** eyes are the most beautiful on this airship?" I popped out, revealing one of my newest secrets. My curiosity took the best out of me. He stopped laughing, and just looked at me in silence. His eyes speaking for themselves.

"Then it would make things much easier, wouldn't it?" He said, now suddenly serious once again.

_Yes, indeed. He wouldn't have to waste his time taking somebody's eyeballs out. _

_But his own?_

"Do you think that?" He asked. I "_pffft_"ed.

"You're just a kid!" I said, rolling my eyes. I kicked him softly in his side so he swayed sideways. He smiled sadly as I did so.

_"__You're so weird…"_ He whispered to himself.

"What?" I said, noticing his sudden silence.

"Good night, then." He said, grinning at me.

**"5:pm"** He said. Getting of the bed. He grabbed an apple and tossed it in the air before catching it like it was a ball.

"I will be hanging on the lock." He said, winking at me before leaving with the plastic bags slung over his shoulder, and an apple between the same lips that once joined mine.

When the doors were closed, I was trapped inside the darkness and the fear of wanting him near me as quickly as possible ate at me, and made my desires full of sin.


	7. Chapter 7

I never left the bed. I sat on it for a couple of minutes, trying to take in everything that just happened this day, only to snuggle myself underneath the covers after eternal thoughts. I looked around the room. It was much darker than my last one, but I liked this one better. It was strange how some of the light somehow disappeared along with Schrödinger.

I didn't know the time. It wasn't a clock in this room, just like the other room I stayed in. I remember when I first got here; I tried to replace the word "cell", with "room" so my captivity shouldn't be too much for me. But to be honest, this was actually more than a prison cell. It was a room. And it did belong to somebody.

_Belonged_.

I didn't know who had stayed here, but the sheet smelled unfamiliar to me and I just couldn't fall asleep in some stranger's bed. I didn't know whose room this was. I didn't know the time. I didn't know how long I've been lying here, and I didn't know what would happen in the morning.

All I know is that he will come back to me.

_5:pm. My new escorter._

_Exactly how long is it to 5:pm?_

I turned around in the bed. It felt safer to face the wall. That's when I realized something. My eyes went wide-open as I burst up in a sitting position. I examined my hands and my wrists, only to see that the handcuffs were no longer there!

A mix of relief and fear overwhelmed me. If a soldier found out that I didn't wear any chains, its game over! It would be classified as an escape, and I wouldn't come out here alive. Or not at all. I looked around the room, only to find anything and everything that wasn't the thing I searched for. One final look under the bed and I pulled the covers over me once again, forcingly shutting my eyes. Sleep was the only escape at the moment.

...

**_Where am I? I was warm, and I felt so good. I was in heaven._**_No, I was in a bed. Not the one at home. Not the one in The Hellsing Organization. Not the uncomfortable mattress in one of the cells. _

This room looked unfamiliar, but it didn't take a genius to figure out where I was, especially after…

"Good morning, Fräulein." I moaned tiredly and shyly hide my probably hideous morning face under the covers. I was so happy that I faced the wall.

"Morning..." I mumbled, recognizing the familiar voice.

"It's 5:pm." He said. He sat down at the edge of my bed. I'm sure that I haven't slept for more than four hours, so I really really really wanted to go back to sleep. The idea of getting up this early felt idiotic and dumb and impossible to me right now.

"If you're not getting up, I'll rip the covers of you!" I felt him grabbing my foot.

"Why so early?" Was my lazy response. He didn't answer me, and I could no longer feel his touch so I quickly shot up in a sitting position in order to avoid him taking away my covers from me. But that was not the only reason. I also just realized that I no longer had my freedom limited. I didn't care how I looked at the moment.

"Hey, have you seen my-"

"I told you; I'll be hanging on your lock." In his fingers, he twirled around a pair of handcuffs that looked just like the one who had me imprisoned. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank lords!" I gasped and looked up at the ceiling. I gave him both of my hands willingly.

"Arrest me." I said, wanting them on me as quickly as possible. His smirk looked passionate on his face.

"With pleasure." He put them on me rather harshly, the cold metal feeling tight around my wrists. But I didn't say anything.

"Eager as always, I see..." He said, more to himself than to me. He stood up.

"Breakfast is ready."

"But I never get breakfast."

**"Breakfast is ready."** He held open the door and I followed him, not daring to do anything else at the moment.

The walk with him didn't really turn out the way I had imagined. He didn't pull at me, or my hands and he didn't even walk beside me. He walked in front of me, utterly convinced that I would follow him like a little puppy.

My eyes had a hard time deciding if they wanted to look at the back of his head, or the sharp elbows that almost masculinity hung casually next to his sides.

I almost couldn't believe that this was the same person. His aura this day was much more stoic, willful and ... cold.

Was I disappointed? Or had I rejected his state of mind? Completely forgotten his mood swings. But this wasn't fair! _Yesterday he'd.. he'd-_

"Hurry up." He said after looking back at me with irritated eyes.

_He'd kissed me._

I did as I've been told and walked faster. Okay. Just... One day at time. One day at time. This is only temporary. I don't need anybody. Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner peace...

Our little walk to the dining room took longer than it used to do when I lived in my cell. But when I was there, guarded by the enormous nazi cross, I felt more nervous than I've ever done. What will happen now? Will he eat? Does he even eat at all? _Well, he ate a fruit yesterday and..._

"I'll be back in half an hour. I want you to be ready by then."

_Inner peace._

It was not until he was gone that I discovered that the whole dining room was empty. Instead of getting a plate full of food from the old chef ladies, the breakfast was laid out on a large table where you could pick and choose for yourself. I crept towards the breakfast table and modestly put on too little food on a plate and rushed to the loneliest and most discreet table that stood in a corner. Then I sat down and breathed out.

While I fiddled with my food, I thought of my practice buddies. I wished they were here with me right now. Another thing I wished was that none of the Millennium soldiers would enter. But you don't always get what you want ...

Just then, a bunch of about ten men made themselves noticed with loud voices and loud behavior.

_Inner peace._

I glanced down at my plate. I had never been so alone and bare for them as I was now. This was almost ridiculous! It felt like school all over again. I didn't even dare to look up from my plate.

_Inner-_

**"Move, inmate!"**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!_

I stood up and grabbed my plate. My chair sounded embarrassingly loud and my fumbling hands almost dropped the plate. For a second, my eyes met a pair of green eyes. It was then I discovered that he did not belong to the group that came in. They had already settled themselves elsewhere.

I was alone, I was terrified. He was alone too, and he was .. He was ...

Grinning at me.

Before I fled my way, he gave me a strange look and made a motion with his hand. It was a soothing motion, like he wanted to calm an aggressive dog. He laughed deeply.

"What are you doing? I'm just messing around with you. Remain… please. Is this seat taken?"

He put down his jam-packed plate and sat in front of me. I slowly sat down into the chair again, his words were repeated and made themselves felt in my thoughts.

_'Move inmate.'_

"What's your name, girly?"

_Move._

_…_

_Inmate._

"Isthat really all you going to eat?"

_'Moove…'_

I couldn't stop staring at his face, he wasn't that scary-looking as the other men, he was, he was...

"You're Daddy Moo!"


	8. Chapter 8

After seeing his baffled expression; I sort of regretted what I just had called him. But after seeing his face crack up in laugher I felt somehow relieved. I tried to mirror his smile, but mine probably faded next to his white straight rows of teeth.

I almost felt moved when he even was forced to lay down his knife and fork to be able to control his laughter, and wiped the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, man..." He said, grabbing a napkin and wiped his smiling mouth. I went from impolite, to full of regret, to relieved, to flattered and now, a mix of frightened and almost guilty.

_Was this the right time to apologize?_

"That's the _first_ thing you ever said to me!" He recalled with an excited voice. It sounded like he could not even believe it himself, because his words carried a surprised character. I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should-"

"No! Stay. I'm not offended. I just thought it was funny. So, what's your name sweetheart?"

I glanced towards the exit as I slowly leaned back into the chair again. I tried not to look nervous when I looked into his bright eyes and told him my name. He told me his name was **Jack** and that he'd been working as a guard within the Millennium Organization since he was _17 years old! _Even though he was almost 30, he didn't look that old at all.

We talked with each other for a few more minutes and I can honestly say that I really enjoyed myself. We blend in well with the chattering chaos of soldiers and guards, and for a second, I didn't even feel like a prisoner here.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He suddenly asked.

"Um... No." I said quietly, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. I knew it was just a harmless little question, but who wants to be reminded of their single life on a daily basis?

"My wife is at home in **_Dresden_**. She's working in a post office."

"Oh..." I didn't have much to say about that. I was happy for him, but... I felt bad for his wife. She couldn't know if he'd come home or not. A war is ahead of us, after all.

"Do you have any children?" I asked carefully.

"Oh my lord, No!" He answered quickly, like it would be his worst nightmare.

"I don't think we'll get there.." He said, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not sure our relationship is that perfect, either. But it feels good to have somebody out there. It makes you remind yourself that it is a world outside, and this is only temporary. Otherwise, you'll turn mad, love." He really talked like this was a jail, (his mouth full of food..) and it made me even more creeped out of this place than anything.

He **worked** here, so he couldn't do much about it, other than quitting completely if it became too much for him.

But I was a prisoner here. I didn't have a choice.

"What's with that gloomy face of yours?" He asked me, waving a butter-knife in front of my face before pressing it down into the butter.

"It's not that bad. At least you're cute. I mean, look at these guys!" He said, mentioning to the soldiers who had a big feud with the dishwasher once again. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That's the pretty smile I was missing." He said, taking another bite of the new-buttered sandwich and tried to smile at me while chewing. He was so kind to me. Not in a creepy way, but in a genuine, honest and sweet way. I couldn't believe that he thought that about my smile. And that I called him Daddy-Moo… I don't get compliments often about my smile, so it was very nice to hear for a change.

"Thank you so much." I said, wanting to show him how moved I truly was.

"You have very pretty eyes." I said, wanting to give him that. Because with the contrast of his tanned skin and auburn hair, those green orbs almost popped out of his face like stars in a pitch black sky. I felt the need to mirror his kindness, so it felt very good to get that off my chest.

_"Oh, he __**really**__ have. Doesn't he?"_ My heart jumped at his sudden voice and presence. He was sitting in the chair next to me, his hands playing curiously with my cutlery knife. His eyes dangerously examined Jack's.

"Schrödinger."

"Jack..."

They nodded towards each other, so obviously they knew each other. I didn't know what to do or say. But one thing was sure, it was impossible for me to take back my compliment now.

All I could think about was how Schrödinger could carve somebody's eyes out if he really wanted to.

_I'm __**so**__ stupid._

I should've left when I still had the chance! I finished my food 15 minutes ago, so why was I still here?

"Do you carry the responsibility of _this_?" Schrödinger asked.

**_This._**

"No." Jack answered Schrödinger's question, giving me a quick glance.

"But it was nice meeting, _this one.._." He smiled at me. I felt the urge to hide underneath the table.

" If you two don't mind, I'm off to my duty." Jack rose in perfect synch with the signal that pulled certain soldiers into their missions and left the two of us.

""This?"" I whispered as loud as I could, shooting Schrödinger a look when Jack was far away enough from our spot.

"Is that everything that I am to you?" I said quietly.

He didn't answer my question as his eyes bored themselves into Jack's back as he headed towards the dishwasher along with his other fellows. Schrödinger didn't look at me until he'd officially left the cafeteria. His reddish eyes looked much redder than they used to, almost vampire-like. And for the first time, his lips didn't grin as he usually did. They just smiled lightly, like any person did. He leaned back in his chair, finally letting go of the knife he held. His arms, along with his sharp elbows crossing over his chest.

His normality scared the life out of me.

"For the moment, yes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you going to keep standing there, _or..."_

Schrödinger eyed me in the weak light from the corner in my room. The door was only centimeters away from him so he could easily walk out if he wanted to. But he didn't.

I sat in a small sofa that I'd discovered next to the wardrobe, not far away from the nightstand. I sat like a little child in a meeting with their teachers and parents in school. My knees joined each other as my calves parted slightly to the floor. My hands rested in my lap and my head hung slightly, some of my bangs covering my eyes.

After one silence escort from the cafeteria, he hadn't left my side, and he hadn't said a word. Every time I looked at his face, I saw his perpetual smirk and gleaming eyes with a feeling that was impossible for me to describe.

I was gambling with the idea to confront him again, but last time I did it, I got a improper kiss on my conscience, so I do not know if it was a good choice to make, given to his behavior on this day. Who knows what he's capable of?

I sighed and leaned back, giving in, in order to face him once again.

I could feel how confused I was, and how my worried eyes were fighting their own battle to even be able to keep looking at him. He could undoubtedly see how frustrated and done I was.

Because just by looking at him…

Only looking at him was a struggle for me. And he knew that. Of course he knew. He knows everything.

After tilting his head slightly, he closed his eyes and his smirk got replaced by a smile. He said my name, walking slowly towards me.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He asked, mouth smiling and eyes still closed, even though he was walking.

"Don't come near me." I sat up more properly. That's when his eyes opened.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to leave you alone..." He wondered out loud, examining me.

"I didn't know you were so easy that you would chose to sit with some stranger."

"**He** was the one sitting at **my** table!" I said, strictly. My serious voice and his nonchalant voice rattled off each other between the walls. He was about 1-2 meters away from me as he kneeled down in the middle of the room. His feet balanced his form as he sat on top of his knees with his chin rested in one of his hands where he leaned on his elbow. He was still smiling. And he was still looking at me.

He always had this look in his eyes that he knew something everyone else didn't, but this stare was overwhelming. His mischievous eyes concealed the thoughts of a world that I did not want to share with him. He looked so incredibly satisfied.

He let out a small chuckle.

"It's not that hard to ask somebody to leave, so _it is your fault_, whenever you like it or not." He said, tilting his head in order to make him look even more innocent.

"What's my fault?" I asked. An unpleasant silence breathed in the room.

_Oh my god._

"Schrödinger. What's my fault?" I repeated, this time sounding more desperate, and almost on the verge of tears. Even though I had no idea what he meant, I've gotten a bad feeling. I had to leave his eyes and look at something else so I could breathe and think properly.

"This isn't funny. What do you want?" I looked at him but it didn't take long before my eyes bounced back to what I'd stared at earlier.

Schrödinger stood up and closed the few meters between us. For the first time, he towered over me but all I could do was avoid his gaze with a frown. I felt my cheeks heat up. What was happening?

My heart raced as he kneeled down again, this time right in front of me. His fingers guided my face towards his, his reddish eyes slowly melting the frown off my face.

_"Stop acting so weird."_ He whispered. That was it for me. Have you ever gotten this feeling when something upsets you so much that it's hard for you to even breathe properly? I was counting every single one of my breath that seemed to get deeper and deeper. My heart arched, and every breath became clearer.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

My dull eyes looked helplessly into his while my face wanted to get closer. My hand was holding his that was still near my face. Our foreheads met. My eyes never left him.

We both took a moment. None of us had premonitions of the next. I took one last breath before I said to him with a low, hoarse voice,

"I hate you."

I squeezed his hand as hard as I could before I released it.

"I hate you so much."

There was that silence again. I pulled away from him and succeeded to stand up and walk towards the door. I didn't knew if he was smiling or not, but for the first time, his silence pleased me.

I held the door open for him as he slowly rose from the floor in front of the couch and moved towards me. Before he could walk out of the room, I stopped him. There were a couple of things I needed to know before he left. Of course I'm talking about the kiss.

"We just met yesterday." I said.

"Yeah..." He said, his eyes lighting up in realization. He didn't look at me, probably because what I told him earlier.

"And... You stayed with me for a while last night." My shy words disappeared along with his grinning lips. He looked at me, frowning but eyes still full of the unknown.

"No.." He said carefully and thoughtfully. He walked out into the hall, leaving me in the doorway.

"But we..." I stopped myself.

"We what, ~ ?" He turned around, adding my name to the question. _Why was I talking so loud?_ I'd never seen him frown like this before. His gaze almost darkened.

Schrödinger could read something on my face.

"Did you... _Did you fantasize about me?"_ He asked, his eyes big as globes and his grin stretching out his face.

I blushed furiously as I glanced at the area behind him, nervous somebody might have heard.

"W.. Why are you saying that? I know we **kissed**, I-"

**"God. You absolutely had a wet dream about me!"**

"Stop it."

"How was it?"

I maliciously stared at him before slamming the door, and locking it like the devil himself was after me. His cheeky false claims took my breath away. I turned around and let my back guide me until I sat on the floor in front of the door.

_"I'm confused..."_ I whispered to myself feeling my eyes water.

I didn't want to leave my room for a while.

And I never wanted to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew that I'd skipped both lunch and dinner all together, but I still couldn't say how much the time was. I knew it was a beeping sound, similar to the one who called the soldiers into their duty, which claimed when it was time for lunch and dinner. But I still couldn't state a particular time for any of them.

I'm not even sure I've heard anything at all…

I tossed and turned in bed; my stomach scaring me with loud beasty sounds. I sighed and sat up. I need food.

When I got out from bed and fingered with the lock, I felt like a lion going out to hunt an animal. It was way more easier for me to get out of this room than my earlier cell. Because in the cells, the locks where on the outside of the door.

I walked fast in the hallway, giving myself the illusion that I knew what I was doing and what I did wasn't wrong.

I knew I spotted a wending machine somewhere...

When I had turned a few corners and still didn't find it, I just kept going. This was a bad idea since I was strutting around until I was lost. Shit.

I turned around. The idea of heading back seemed stupid. I didn't even remember how I got here. I looked around. It looked like a common room of some sort.

I jumped when I felt a hand pull me back by my shoulder. My eyes widened as I recognized the face.

"Penelope!" I breathed. She was my friend from the Hellsing Organization.

"Oh my god. You're alive! We thought we'd lost you!" I felt her arms around me, remembering her smell. It was funny how she still managed to smell like perfume and apple shampoo even though we'd been here for what felt like ages.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"Well we didn't see you at lunch."

"Where are the others?" She let me go.

"Don't you know?" She asked me. I shook my head slowly. I gaped.

"Did something happen to them?" I asked, feeling empty.

"Oh, no silly!" She laughed. "They're in the **evening art class**. You know, they're not obligatory. But they're pretty fun. You should go to!"

"I didn't know we had those..." I said, suspiciously. She grabbed my hand.

"Well come on! This is the only chance everyone can be together!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a random direction. I was getting used to that by now.

In this moment, of course the only thing I could think about was him. Penelope's grip was light and clumsy and she had dropped some of my fingers, but it still reminded me of how properly Schrödinger's gloved hand fitted in mine. Of course, Schrödinger didn't have Penelope's long, dark locks bouncing up and down on his back, but this moment still made me think about the catboy.

We now stood outside a door of some sort, a lot similar to the doors in the halls where my room was. Penelope sighed and put up her hair into a ponytail when she had let go of my hand.

"Ugh. Can you believe this? I haven't showered in ages!" She muttered, even though she looked completely fine to me. I bit my lips, remembering the small bathroom in my new room that I haven't been using yet. Was I the only one who lived in "luxury"?

"Have you gotten your period yet?" She whispered, looking around. I shook my head. She leaned down slightly.

"Ann got hers a few days ago. So she went to the nurse. She's like the only nice person here... But watch out for **the Doctor.** He's a creep."

When I was about to ask about this Doctor, Ann appeared beside Penelope. I could recognize that black and red hair everywhere. Her dark eyes widened when she saw me. She shouted my name and hugged me.

"Hi!" She said and patted my back. It was pretty awkward because we weren't as close as me and Penelope, but I guess in a place like this, it doesn't really matter.

"Stop talking about my period, Pen! I could hear you alright!" She said and hit her playfully on the shoulder. Penelope only showed her, her tongue and laughed.

"I missed you guys..." I said, remembering their childish behavior. Penelope let out a long-lasting "aww" sound and Ann just winked at me.

"So... Seen any weird people yet?" Ann asked and looked between me and Penelope. But she didn't bother to listen to us, since she continued talking.

"Well except for that creepy-looking Doctor I saw the hugest girl I ever seen! I mean, I thought _I_ was scary looking. But I'm sure I look like a Barbie next to her. Her face was full of tattoos and she was pumped up like a guy on steroids! You seen her too? Orange hair... Green eyes..." Ann continued talking looking at us, without even giving us an opportunity to speak. Penelope looked both scared and disgusted.

Ann did look a little bit rough on the outside. She refused to wear anything other than black clothes and she had this constant frown on her face. She was a bit gothic, to be honest.

"No I haven't. And I'm glad I didn't!" Pen said. Ann snorted and played with one of her lip piercings. Her black framed eyes looking at me. I shook my head quickly. "No I haven't seen her." I said.

"Have you seen some other strange creatures?" Penolope asked curiously. I swallowed. Just when I was about to forget about him and move on, he popped into my mind. But now when I think about it... Would I lie if said no? Schrödinger almost seemed normal in compared with that... that _thing_ she just described.

"No." I said quietly, avoiding their gaze.

**_Schrödinger._**

**_Schrödinger._**

**_Schrödinger._**

"No, and I'm grateful for that too!" I added and smiled. They nodded enthusiastically, and then, the door opened...

In front of us stood a tall white haired soldier. Two bright red eyes peeked underneath a cap with the same color as his uniform. Penelope and Ann just walked past him without even glancing at him. So... in their opinion, he wasn't creepy looking? Well he was in mine, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hi.." I said and awkwardly waved. I heard Ann burst out in laughter from inside the room and Penelope trying to quiet her down. When those red eyes bored themselves into mine I almost pissed myself. I quickly sneaked inside the room, feeling rather stupid as I sat down between my two friends.

The white haired man got out from the room and the door locked itself.

"**_"Hi?"" _**Ann tried to mirror my voice as she elbowed my side.

"You know, that thing doesn't even speak!"

"She couldn't know that!"

"Shut up Pen! I saw you trying to giggle to!"

"Yeah maybe, but you've got some nerve laughing like that in front of **the Captain!"**

"Like you're the one to talk-"

"Did he lock us in?" I interrupted their little conversation as I stared at the door.

"Why did he leave us?" I added. I looked at Penelope, because she was the only reasonable of the two of them.

"Oh, we can manage this ourselves. But some random person checks on us once in a while..."

Somebody knocked on the door, the right moment to make us all jump.

"Now, already?" I asked.

"No, it's only Kevin." Ann sighed and walked lazily towards the door.

Kevin was a tall, blond guy, a couple of years older than me. He practiced as a receptionist in the Hellsing Organization. He nodded when he saw me.

"No time no see." He said, and he was right. I haven't seen him around at all.

"Are we the only one?" He asked as he grabbed his stuff on a shelf and sat down in the front of the room. (We girls sitting in the back.)

"Yep. Naomi and Berry didn't want to come."

So now I knew everything that I needed to know. Everyone was fine. Everyone was alive. So I could finally breathe out at the moment. Maybe it is like Jack said. This was only temporary and soon everything would be over. Yeah... We will probably laugh at this in a few days. Or weeks. Or-

**_"GRRROOOOOWWWL~~"_**

My hand slapped my belly. Kevin turned around. Ann laughed and Penelope shot me a sad glance.

"Haven't you gotten any food?" She asked.

"No, but I'm okay!" I said smiling. I didn't want to mention my breakfast, since we're never served any. Or want them to worry about me.

...

So this room had a clock. The clock was around eight so I had been in my room for more than six hours. My hand clutched the pencil I borrowed from Kevin. I didn't have the stuff the others had so I had to borrow a lot of things. Ann told me something about talking with one of the soldiers and ask for material, but I rather not. This was fine. I couldn't even focus on anything and we only talked, but no work. Exactly like old school, then.

"But are you sure that thing was a dude?" Kevin asked as he leaned back in his chair.

**"Yeah! I promise! She had boobs and calves and everything! Even her weapon was huge!"** I laughed at Ann's taken form; it was like she had seen a ghost or something and wanted to describe it so badly, but of course we all believed her. This place was mad.

We all laughed as Ann tried to mimic the way that androgynous woman walked and talked. Penelope almost fell of her chair laughing when she looked at Kevin with hungry crazy eyes and eyed him up and down, biting her finger. I laughed too, but I was lucky enough to be able to shut up just when the door burst open.

**"WHAT IS ALL THIS SHATTERING I HEAR; HM? We give you the privilege of doing some great use of time and this is how you spend it? Laughing and talking like MONKEYS!?"**

Every single one of us couldn't believe our eyes. Before us stood the exact same person Ann had nagged about this evening (and even made fun of!) So of course all of us looked at Ann with knowing eyes and uptight, funny-looking faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Mocking her silently, we all looked at Ann. She looked so embarrassed. Her face was about to turn as red as the highlights in her hair.

**"ATTENTION."** Our eyes shot as quickly as they could towards this creature again. Her hands were on her hips and the green eyes glared daggers into our souls.

She surprised us all when a smirk that almost looked kind entered her hard face. Beside her stood the tall man who had opened the door for us earlier, still with the same, monotonous expression. He almost looked short next to her.

"Look at you all! So young, and... " She paused, trying to find a suitable word for all of us.

"_Human_." Her eyes examined every single one of our faces.

"I am Zorin Blitz. This isn't the last you'll see of me, I can tell you..." She informed, walking slowly toward us, making us sit upright as a pines in our chairs.

After her little walk around the benches she stood beside the man once again.

"But of course, I'm not the only one who will be watching you all. You've all met our _dear_ Captain.." She unenthusiastically mentioned to the man beside her.

"But we're not the only one who will be... _socialize_ with you. Schrödinger! Introduce yourself, Catboy!"

_Hold on a minute. Did she say..._

We all could hear footsteps behind us. Kevin turned around. He looked almost wide-eyed at the surface behind us from the front. This made Ann and even Penelope look back too. But I didn't. I was already very aware of who this person was.

Because when he slowed down for a second as he walked between mine and Pen's seat, time stood completely still.

It was like he himself had closed the meaning of time and space, only to gently brush his fingertips on the back of my hand that lay still on top of the desk.

Soft as a feather. Temporarily like a fallen tear.

It couldn't be any other person in the world.

I did everything in my power in order to not look at him and pretend nothing had happened. But most importantly; I was worried some of the souls in the room had seen that small, innocent contact. The back of my hand tingled, and it felt like he had put something on top of it, but every time I looked at it, nothing was there.

But I couldn't resist looking at him.

His eyes looked at all of us. Kevin. Ann. Penelope.

Me.

And he was smiling hugely. But that smile wasn't for me. It was for all of us. And it made me feel a funny feeling in my belly, which wasn't the right time considering that it was empty.

My hand, that Schrödinger just touched a few seconds ago, placed itself on my belly that felt flat and starving. The back of my hand still tingling.

"Guten tag!" He said. Everybody mumbled a greeting and Penelope quickly whispered, "_Cute_." I just nodded. I didn't feel very well.

"My name is Schrödinger. You can always ask me if you need something. I'm everywhere and nowhere."

I took a deep breath. Last time he'd said that, he was inside my head. I felt dizzy.

"Me. Also."

Zorin stepped forward, only to glance down at Kevin with something particular in mind.

Penelope and Ann tried to hide their snickering but failed miserly. She was examining poor Kevin just like Ann had done a few moments ago, only the finger was missing. I gave them warning glances as I tried to shut them up.

_"Please, stay quiet!"_ I whispered as quietly as I could.

**"What was that?"**

I guess I didn't whisper quietly enough... Because Zorin's hungry eyes had just left Kevin and was glancing crazily at me instead. Indeed, everybody was looking at me, including the white haired man.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I didn't hear nothing."

"I'm so sorry. I was only trying to create silence here in the back row. I didn't mean to disturb you in any way. I apologize."

"And that didn't really work out, I can see." She gave me a stern look. I saw Kevin cover his snickering mouth in the front. Zorin saw that, but she didn't say anything.

_Oh, great. Kevin is the teacher's pet then. _

"Acting like animals when we're not around is one thing. But being disrespected in our presence.."

I blushed as I sank lower and lower in my seat. I felt so embarrassed. I would never mock Ann or somebody else ever again!

"Is unacceptable." She finished. Her gleaming eyes drifted towards Kevin again as she stood next to Schrödinger. Oh, yeah I almost forgot him.

When my blush had faded, I took the courage to look at Schrödinger. To my surprise he was looking at me too. _Me_. **_Only me._** With that indescribable feeling in his eyes, that looked very pink at this moment. And for this moment only, there was only the two of us in the room. Well, until..

_"Could you stand?"_ It was almost like a hallucination when I saw his lips moving. But it wasn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked. My eyed widened. Even Zorin looked a bit taken back.

"I haven't seen you before. So I think you should let me have a good look on you."

Just when my embarrassment had vanished, it was back again.

I was too speechless to even fight back on this one. This boy was full of surprises. Awful, horrible surprises. After an intruding glance from Zorin. I did as he'd said. I stood up.

My face heating under the weight of all eyes upon me. Schrödinger smiled with satisfaction and triumph. His ears perking up like a cat seeing his owner coming home from work.

"A newbie, huh? What's your name, girly?" Zorin asked, pointing her weapon at me.

**"GRRROOOOOWWWL~~"**

**_No._**

_No. No. No. No. No. No…._

Both of my hands covered my stomach and I bit my lips, my nervous face exposed to the world. I stood there for a long time. My hands grasping my stomach. I looked at nothing in particular. My gaze shifting to Kevin's neck, the clock, the floor, the Captain...

_To Schrödinger._

Zorin's loud sight made me look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Get Newbie something to eat before she collapse. I don't know how long humans can live on an empty stomach."

"Yes, fräulein!" Schrödinger said, he stepped towards me and all I wanted to do was sit down and fade away in between Ann and Penelope again, but that didn't exist on the map.

Schrödinger literally dragged me towards the exit by my chains. My friends eyes looking curiously at the two of us.

"No…" I whispered as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was too strong. He turned around to face me so promptly that our faces almost touched. His eyes glanced in my eyes as he grabbed my hand, his touch burning on my skin. "Yes..." He whispered back tenderly. But his lips didn't move. His word was echoing through my head like he was in there.

"No!" I yelled, but he got me out with ease with one, single pull.

I'm sure everyone inside the room had heard my cry as Schrödinger slammed the door shut. As soon as it was shut, he pushed me against the wall; tip-toeing so he could look me in the eyes. His Cheshire expression sent shivers down my spine.


	12. Chapter 12

We gazed into each other's eyes; both of us waiting for something to happen. But I decided to not make anything happen.

"Don't touch me, please." I said quietly and looked down on the floor.

"I'm not?" He said.

And he was right. He wasn't touching me. Both of his hands were on either side of me, but they weren't on my body. I blushed at my own ignorance. His palms were placed on the wall, on the either side of my shoulders. But of course, I didn't say that he was touching me either. I simply asked him not to.

He leaned in towards me with glossy eyes.

_"Unless you want me to…"_ He whispered softly. I was surprised at how tender he could be at times.

But even though he made me feel wanted and out of the ordinary in this very moment I just couldn't get over what he'd said to me this morning. The unpleasant reminder urged me to duck underneath one of his arms and walk a few steps away from him. I stood quietly with my hands rubbing my temples.

"What am I even doing here?" I muttered to myself. Schrödinger appeared in front of me again.

"What about some food, huh? Let's get some leftovers!" He grinned and moved along the corridor with his arms folded behind his head. I didn't want to follow him. I couldn't follow him. I didn't want to be hurt all over again. I tried to think of other ways of getting food. _Well the wending machine idea didn't really work out as I planned, but…_ I just had to figure out something. I had to go. I had to leave him now before it's too late. I had to.. I had…

I had a bowl of fruit in my room.

My eyes widened as I looked at the back of his head. I stopped dead in my tracks and took off in the opposite direction. It didn't take long before I heard my name ring softly in the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" Schrödinger asked, his voice plain but playful.

"To my room."

"Then-"

He caught up with me and blocked my path.

"Let me come with you."

"No."

"Aw! Why not?"

I glared at him. His mount smiled but I could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"You know why, Schrödinger." I said. My eyes sharpened.

"Because you hate me." He stated. He tried to sound joyful, but something dragged down his mood.

"But **_I_** don't hate **_you."_** He said, voice back to normal. His ears perked up.

"I really want to be with you. But if you go back to your room, you won't get any food. So come with me and we can sort things out!" He smiled so huge his eyes closed in the progress.

I gave him an uneasy look.

"Maybe you won't even hate me anymore." He said, his eyes half opened as his long eyelashes shaded his ruby orbs. I felt my heart melt a bit but I wouldn't let him come at me. I clenched my fists as I stepped back a little.

"I can't."

"Please..."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Please!" He jumped up and down like a little kid and I rolled my eyes at his current fitting behavior. When he stood still he moved his hand carefully towards me. I didn't know what he wanted to do, but I slapped his hand away and walked past him.

A tug on my hand made me swirl around. His eyes shot me like a gun. I was really getting tired of this.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked. My blood felt like it was literally boiling.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a long time before opening them and started to speak.

"We just met yesterday. **Yesterday**. And we still don't know each other. The very first thing you do is sexual harassing me in the cafeteria! Then you drag me out to weird places. Almost KILLING both of us! You move me into another room where some poor guy doesn't live anymore and then you kissed me. You kissed me! You kissed me! YOU KISSED ME! And I can say it how many times I want. Because **I was there.** And I know that it happened. Don't embarrass yourself by denying it. You know what happened last night."

I pulled my hand out of his and leaned down to his level. My eyes feeling a shade darker than their original color.

"So say something. _Anything_, about your true intentions catboy..."

I was leaned forward and out of breath when I looked into his eyes. His face seemed to just have learned the secrets of heaven, but his smile was small. One end of the corner of his mouth was drawn up. This kind of countenance had me doubt that he was just a little boy. His eyes illuminated when he approached me, making me back away with my upper body and stand up properly. But I didn't move a step. He had to bend up his head slightly in order to continue looking me in the eye as he came closer and closer.

I wave of pure shock took my breath away as I felt his skinny but strong arms around my waist. The chain of my handcuffs was the only thing between our beings as he had forced his gloved hands through the gaps between my upper arms and chest. I had no other choice but to remain the way I was. A sudden escape would be a very awkward and ugly moment, considering that my hands were limited rigidly by our love handles.

I shuddered when his body pressed against mine.

He felt both big and small where he stood. And I felt thousands of things at the same time. His body was so close that we no longer could keep our eye contact, so instead he put his face in the hook of my neck. He smelled my scent, sniffed my collarbone and whispered in my ear. The chain stuck between us felt thinner than a hair strand.

**_"Can I do it again?"_**

He was ready to kiss me.

The pads of his fingertips danced along my back. I felt his lips nibble at the delicate skin of my throat as he chuckled. His surprisingly soft ears and blonde messy hair tickled my neck and the surface underneath my chin, and he softened his grip around my waist in order to stand on his tip-toes in a valiant attempt to tower over me.

I closed my eyes tightly and pierced my lips together. When I felt his lips nudge mine, I succeeded to push him away from me, using the wrists of my backward curved hands. His limp arms around me got thorn of me like a plaster on dried out skin. He stumbled back so he did no longer stand on his tip-toes.

"I'm going back to my room." I explained, feeling both guilty and relived at the same time. Schrödinger gave one last attempt to a perfect smirk as he tried to grab me again, but I wouldn't let him.

**"I told you to not touch me!"** I stated, like this was the last moment I was capable of saying no to him.

His smirk slowly left his face. His hands dropping to his sides like he'd dropped a pile of expensive porcelain plates. He held his head up; the position reminding me of when I saw him for the first time. Straight as a pine. Rigid, masculine aura.

"_Fine_." He said smoothly with eyes red as crimson.

But he didn't smile. He didn't grin or smirk or even smile with his eyes. Instead, his gaze darkened as he oh so suddenly stepped towards me and harshly tugged my chin towards his level, actually hurting me with only his slender fingers.

"Then starve." He whispered harmoniously and coolly pushed my face away from his.


	13. Chapter 13

_"You know I didn't mean that." He whispered tenderly. _

_His hands cupped my tearstained face and I could feel the inhuman touch within his palms even though he wore gloves._

_"I know…" I whispered back as I gazed into his eyes. A smug smirk formed on his face; a smirk I've grown to adore._

_He moved closer to me, until my whole body was pressed to the wall behind me._

_His masculine domination actually overwhelmed me; to have him this close to me somehow made him manlier. He was no longer the same grinning boy with his childish disposition._

_Soft scarlet eyes looked at me impatiently, whipping life into my senses and eagerly poking every fiber in my being. _

_"This is not appropriate." I said grudgingly, even though you could hear a playful tone in my muttering voice. He laughed calmly. The fabric surrounding his thumb touched my bottom lip._

_"What is it then?" He asked as he let his thumb brush down my lips towards my chin, holding it gently. His mind ruled over my being and I sat down without betraying his eyes. His gaze had brought me down to the floor._

_He contentedly knelt down before me, still awaiting my answer._

_"Inadequate." The complicated word was spoken hesitantly from my lips with a light whisper._

_His eyes looked at me with heavy eyelids as the windows to his soul got filled with lust. My hand found his visible tie and my finger slowly laced around the fabric of it._

_"Definitely inadequate." I whispered, testing the word once again. He lowered himself to me and whispered my name preposterously, like what I'd just said was something extremely improper and bold. My heart was beating with intense abandon and my stomach was flipping like crazy. Schrödinger found my free hand. He straddled me and I moaned softly, leaving me shocked at myself. He was still staring half-lidded and hazily at me. It made my heart pound. When his eyes closed, it was a sign. Our fingers embraced each other's hands, like we, as one individual, prayed for the upcoming moment._

_It didn't take much energy for me to stretch my neck and kiss him._

_He kissed back heartbreakingly slowly and the hand that weren't grabbing mine reached down; diving under the fabric of my shirt. His hand made contact with my warm stomach as he stroked it, kneading it with his fingers. The fabric on his gloves felt cold and silky-smooth._

_He pulled away from me. He looked at me. Then he kissed me again._

_And again._

_I felt something wet on my abdomen. Was this normal? He let go of my hand and cupped my cheek and kissed me harder. My hand dropped his tie to found his underneath my shirt that was traveling towards my upper parts, a violent blush painting my face. My eyes widened in confusion when the palm of my hand made contact with something soaked. When my hand finally found his, more liquid exaggerated under my shirt. _

_I pulled away from the kiss and pulled up my shirt. Schrödinger's eyes gleamed. When I looked down, I spotted both of his hands on either side of my waist, the white gloves covered in my own blood. My whole stomach looked like a big black hole. I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth; only blood gushed out like a waterfall. Schrödinger beamed as he pulled his hair back with his fingers. My blood mixed with his blonde hair and furry ears._

_My stomach was pounding as hard as my heart. Schrödinger examined his hands before leaning in towards me. To kiss me, again and again. But before our lips even nudged he whispered with a dark, unexplained tone, _

_"Inadequate..."_

The only sensible reaction to this kind of dream was to ensure that my solar plexus were intact. I was breathing heavily as my hands were pressed firmly against my unharmed stomach.

I had returned to my room, only to discover something terrible. The fruit bowl on my nightstand had vanished without a trace. The only thing that was left was the empty whiskey bottle that still lay on the floor, so the only thing I wanted to do was sleep off my hunger, but I only woke up even hungrier. It felt like my stomach had eaten itself. I was so hungry. It felt like I was dying. My survival instinct took over me and I immediately ran out of my room and into the halls. I ran and ran and ran. If I didn't find food; I'd still find somebody, anybody, who could help me. They can't let their prisoners starve to death. That'd be utterly ludicrous.

A wave of dizziness swept over me as I turned a corner and I fell headlong to the floor. I sat on top of my knees and wanted to get up as fast as I could, but I couldn't.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there and felt sorry for myself but my heart jumped when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Is this a bad time to order you to move, inmate?"

I turned around and I couldn't believe how happy I was too see him, even though I barely had known him for more than an hour. It was Jack. And he was alive. I thought Schrödinger had killed him. The kind soldier gave me the last energy to stand up again, and… embrace him.

I can't explain why I did that. He just seemed to be the perfect person who I was in need of in a moment like this. Because when he stood there in the weak ceiling light. His emerald green eyes mocking me with mature playfulness and his auburn locks framing his smiling face; I longed for him.

I actually longed for him, and I couldn't find a better person to comfort me. The tall man almost stumbled back at my sudden action and his big hands hesitantly patted my back. He stammered my name in genuine shock. That's when it happened.

Two pair of reddish eyes occupied my mind; haunted me. Even though my eyes were closed, they appeared in the back of my eyelids. I let out a loud, almost inhuman scream as I clung even harder to Jack, my nails digging into his back. That's exactly one of those screams you might hear in a horror movie.

**"****What on earth happened to you, Miss!?"** He asked in a panic. His serious reaction scared me a bit, but encouraged my vulnerability. It somehow made this even more real, and it terrified me.

I sobbed unattractively loudly into his broad chest. He smelled quite good, and his presence calmed me, but my own behavior was head over heels uncomfortable and made me more than squeamish.

**"****Something- SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT!" **I shouted in terror, while my tears soaked his uniform.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes were closed. Just like my arms around his chest.

I had stopped crying but his big hands still caressed my back, and the back of my head. All I could think about was how warm and human Jack's hands were in comparance with Schrödinger's. Jack didn't wear any gloves that concelead his body heat, or his true actions or bodily feelings. Jack's movements were _raw_. They were genuine and trustworthy.

"No. No children will be born here!" He said suddenly.

"Huh?" I pulled away to look at him. He gave me a bright smile.

"We can't continue like this. What's bothering you, girly?" He asked. His put his palms on my shoulders, his green eyes staring at me; awaiting an answer. I took a deep breath. It was so much, but there was only one thing I could think of.

"Oh, Jack!" I said gloomily. I hated myself for beginning to cry again.

"I'm so hungry."

I heard my name being repeated a few times before I opened my eyes. The blanket that surrounded me was warm and smelled good. Just like the man in front of me. Jack looked at me curiously. It felt good to wake up without feeling starving.

"Thank you for everything." I said in the doorway. I looked down at my feet.

"And I'm sorry for everything..."

Jack shook his head with a low laugh.

"What's the matter with you?" He said and put his hand on my cheek.

"Anytime." He filled in with his usual grin. But his emerald eyes soon grew serious.

"Hurry back to your room before your guard finds out you're gone." He stepped out into the corridor and pointed to one direction.

"If you continue this way; you'll end up at the art class. You'll find your way from there?"

I nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing!" He disappeared in his room and came back, putting the blanket I slept in around me. I hugged him and thanked him again before we said our goodbyes. When he closed the door, I knew I was alone again. I walked slowly down the corridor with the blanket around my shoulders.

Just when I passed the art room, I heard hurried footsteps behind me. The person walked alongside me before I got pulled to a stop.

"Penelope?!"

"Tell me **everything**."

"Huh?"

Her blue eyes glanced expectantly between my face and the direction I came from.

"Who was that?" She asked, she just seemed to notice the blanket embracing me.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. Her eyes wide as plates.

"It's not like that, I was just-"

Penelope grabbed my hand and pulled me into a cupboard.

"It's not safe out there!" She said as her eyes glanced at the gap under the door. That was the only light in this small dark room that seemed to appear out of nowhere. How did she even know this was a cupboard?

"Now, to the more important stuff…" She looked at me.

"Who was that man? Is he your lover? He looked great!"

_Is that the important stuff?!_

"What are you talking about? His name is Jack and he just gave me food, that's all. If you want a sandwich yourself, then go ask him!"

Penelope shot me a glare and raised one of her eyebrows. Her fingers pinched the fabric that hung down from my shoulders

"Or a blanket! I'm sure he have plenty of these!" I added, trying to protect my honor.

She gave me another look.

"Oh my god." She repeated.

_Abuse not the name of God…_

"I've sure heard of the Stockholm syndrome, but this!" She gasped and looked around her, like she couldn't believe this.

_Why did she sound so excited?_

"You've got it all wrong, Pen. We're only friends." I tried. She only giggled.

"I can't wait for Ann and Kevin to hear about this!"

**_Oboy..._**

"Hey…" I said suspiciously.

"What are you even doing here? It's like…. Early in the morning." I said. She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"But… your cell!?"

"Ah! No big deal. If you find the right guard, you only have to use a little fluttery... " She said and winked. I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable Pen."

My heart killed itself in anticipation of Schrödinger. But he never came back for me. There was no breakfast, and the guy that led me to my dinner was a big scary-looking man with too little sleep in his life.

I wonder if he is one of those who fall victim to Penelope's "flattery"...

Me and Pen had decided to meet during Art Class again. I had so much I wanted to tell her, yet so little. I wanted to tell her about Schrödinger. But how.

_"Hey, Pen! You know about that blond boy with car ears you think is cute? Well he-"_

After an uneventful dinner I got inte the small gathering with my trainees again. We sat down and doodled on a respective piece of paper. We wanted to call it art, but I think it was something to satisfy our mixed feelings.

"I wonder who will guard us today." Ann muttered. I don't really think she got over yesterday's events with her "friend" Zorin...

I felt Penelope poke me in the side.

"Who're _you_ hoping for?" She teased with a smirk. I only glanced at her. "Yeah! Pen told me all about your friend with benefits!" Ann added. I shot up from my seat.

**"FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS?"** I snapped at Penelope who just giggled at my fury. Before Kevin even got the opportunity to turn around and ask about the conversation, the door opened.

And in stepped Schrödinger.

Without looking at us, he carried a permanent smirk on his face as he sat down behind a desk in the front. Kevin turned away from us and Penelope stopped laughing. I slowly sat down, trying to actually understand that the two of us were in the same room.

We all looked at his face, and I tried to bury down every single second of our history and just see him as some random guard with the role as our temporary teacher. The plan to tell Penelope about him immediately slipped away from my mind for some reason.

What does she have to do with it anyway?

"Oh, don't mind me!" He said too sweetly, grinning. His sharp canine showing. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Ann and Penelope begun talking above my head again and Kevin turned around to join them. I just doodled stuff on my paper, listening to their chattering.

"But seriously though, what's the most important thing in a guy?" Ann said, hanging on the chair like a shrimp on a cocktail glass.

"Only everything!" Penelope laughed. I heard my name being called but I pretend that I didn't hear it.

"What do you think, ~?"

_Damn you Kevin…_

"I don't know." I answered flatly as I continued with my "masterpiece". This was the first thing I said after Schrödinger had entered the room, and I prayed to the gods that he did not hear my voice. I could almost see the smirk form onto Penelope's face.

_ No Penelope. Please no..._

Oh, but **you** out of everyone here should know!" She said, poking my side with her pencil. It hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I said dryly. I gave her a warning glare, but she didn't seem to catch it.

"Don't act dumb! I know someone you have your eyes on..." She said quietly, her voice becoming lower and almost seductive.

"I saw you two in the halls. Hugging." She winked at me, obviously meaning me and Jack. My face heat up. She just whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No it's not like that-"

_His attention was definitely caught in our conversation._

"Who did you get a smoosh from?" Ann asked loudly. I think Kevin gasped.

_He stopped doing whatever he was doing._

**"Jack~"** Penelope chimed.

_I could see his ears twitch._

My heart was beating very hard. No, in fact it wasn't beating at all! I couldn't breathe.

**"Who's that?"** Ann...

_He was looking at me._

**"Well, her lover of course!"** Penelope…

_Staring at me._

**"Are you for real?" **Kevin…

_He stood up from his seat._

**"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Do you have something going on with a _Millennium _guard?"**

_He spoke._

"Class dismissed!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Aren't you going to leave with the others?"  
>His question lingered in the air and I was still sitting down at my desk. The other trainees had left for more than a minute ago. I don't know why I didn't go with them. It was like Schrödinger dismissed the class only for the intention to keep me here, so I gave in without even trying.<br>Yeah, that must be it. It can't be another reason.

This was way more than my heart could handle, and I somehow had this constant burning blush on my skin. But I still chose to stay, because that's the only thing that felt "right" at the moment. And even If I left, I would've been attacked with those awkward questions about Jack, and my small group of friends wouldn't even pay my own mind a second. This might be the opportunity to put everything on the shelf and move on.

Not only to let my mind rest, but also explain one and another thing to Schrödinger. He, as the rest of the people in this small little world, have to hear _my_ part of the story. He had returned to his chair, sitting quietly while smirking and looking at me slyly. He was calm, but even I could tell that he was also wondering about the mystery between me and the emerald eyed guard. If he had a tail, it would be waving back and forth ever so slowly.

"Funny. It almost sound like you want me to." I answered softly. I was looking down at the paper I had been doodling on for almost an hour now.

_What the heck was that?_

"I never said that." He said.

"..."

"..."

"But you suggested it." I couldn't resist. I had to argue back, even though I quickly regretted my childish come-back as silence embraced both of us, and Schrödinger remained silent. I had to come up with something else in order to withstand this painful quiet moment. "And even if I did leave, you wouldn't be far away; You'd follow me, as usual." I gave him a small smile, actually finding the fact pretty delighting and quite humorous. Even if my only intention was to soften up the mood with a little bit of teasing, I couldn't help but taking a morbid liking to having him follow me around like a little stray cat.

"Not anymore." His dull answer hit me harder than expected. Me heart actually hurt a bit when I realized that my "funny" little remark was reversed into something that wasn't even true, and all for naught. But I didn't want to remove my shoes yet. I have to bite back.

"Why?" I started with. It was a safe seasoning to add some flavor to the conversation. Like salt and pepper, but sometimes, It's dangerous to keep on digging. You'll hit a big rock at some point. _And cringe from the salt. And choke on the pepper._

"You told me so!" He chuckled, but he didn't look me in the eyes. "You said so yourself. You don't want me near you."

_He made me sound like such an awful person._

"I never said that." I said. He looked at me curiously. I continued when I finally caught his attention. "I only said that I didn't want you to touch me. That doesn't mean I want you to avoid me like the plague.

_"Oh, but you **are** the plague."_

_Hold on. Did he say that? No... His lips didn't move, but-_

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" He laughed again and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. His grin turned into a smile. His smile turned into nothing. "And even if I'm allowed to follow you. What is the point of chasing after something I can not get?"  
>This one shut me up.<br>I had to retreat from his eyes and look away from him. My eyes graced the walls of the room. No clock existed in here. Not even above the door where they use to be. Should I give in? Should I just walk out of this room and forever be left with those words? Join the group of snooping friends and talk about what's the best thing with the opposite sex, my dream guy, when he might even be right-  
>No.<br>Never.  
>"You know…" I begun and mirrored him, leaning back in my chair to let him know that I wasn't going anywhere. I thought about stuff I could say to him. I told him the first thing that occurred in my mind.<br>"I had a dream about you." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. It wasn't awkward to tell him for some reason.  
>"Oh?" He said, actually sounding quite interested. His ears making themselves even more noticed.<br>"About what?"

_Okay, screw that. It wasn't awkward **until** I realized what actually happened in that dream._

"Well uh… " How could I possibly explain this? Should I lie about it? Imagine something else? No, that's just silly. I have to be honest with him.  
>"We were in the halls, and uh... I was… I was bleeding from my stomach." I said, trying to tell him everything that did not have to do with touching, or kissing. I wanted to be just as mysterious as the next guy, but the more I talked, the more I understood why I didn't have a boyfriend.<br>He leaned forward, gloved fingers tangled together underneath his small chin.

"You confronted me" The corners of his lips tugged slightly. He resisted a smirk.

"We were alone" He shut his eyes.

"You pushed me to the wall" He opened them and looked half-lidded at me.

"And you kissed me..." The smirk finally came.

_Oh, we've been here before alright._

He licked his lips.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said. A wave of possibly questions passed through my mind, but no one made any sense to me so I had to be prepared for anything. A part of me screamed "No", but a even bigger part of me whispered with hidden curiosity, "Yes."

"Is it true?"

_What?..._

"What?"

"The thing the beautiful girl said about you?" I couldn't tell what upset me more; The fact that he brought up the subject about Jack or that he'd just called Penelope beautiful. Or maybe just the question in general. He stood up from his seat and leaned on the side of his desk, arms crossed. His sharp elbows bugging me to no end. He smiled lightly at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes and no." I said quietly. Trying to push my temporary jealousy (?!) of Pen to the side. This was more important. I could finally tell him the truth.  
>"I did see him yesterday. After we, you know... I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I was so hungry, and I happened to bump into him in the halls. He feed me, I mean he gave me food and I stayed in his room and-" He pushed himself off the desk suddenly, startling me. His eyes gleamed.<br>"Continue talking." He smiled. _But it was something odd with that smile..._

"Okay. Well he… We didn't really. Like Penelope said, I…" The closer he got, the harder it was for me to keep talking. Schrödinger stood in front of my desk and looked down, the lonely paper trapped between his two gloved hands. Tilting his head slightly, he glanced at the paper before staring tenderly at me.  
>"Schrödinger. You know I would never…" I began. I really didn't want him to think anything like that about me, because where he stood, he was so... he was so...<p>

Completely magnificent.

"Would never..." My whole mouth felt dry and it was actually hard for me to talk. He leaned forward, his eyes. His eyes. His eyes. **His eyes. **I'm getting out of ideas to explain them. His smile widened; as if he could read my mind.

_Inhuman..._

"Ever…"

"Continue."

"Aaargh! I can't when you're looking at me like that!" I squeaked and covered my warm face with my hands. The pressure from his stare overwhelmed me. I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I actually fell before him. He let out a small chuckle as he removed my hands from my eyes. He surprised me by planting a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I'm not asking for much." He whispered, still holding onto my wrists. My nose still felt touched and my eyes slowly bounced up and down his lips.

He succeeded to sit down on the table surface, legs crossed and bent over the edge on the side of the desk. He sat turned to me with his upper body, not letting go of my wrists. It was strange. I wondered what kind of capacity that existed underneath the fabric that concealed his hands. He leaned in towards me.

"Did you sleep with him?" I immediately tried to pull away, turned off by his unnecessary question. But he wouldn't let me go anywhere since his grip was hard as stone. "No." I sighed and shrank in the chair, realizing that it was useless to keep struggling.

"But if so, then I blame you." I mumbled and avoided his gaze. I pouted like a little child.

_Of course I never slept with Jack..._

His grip suddenly softened as he slowly let go of me. I carefully put my hands in my lap while I examined him. His eyes were wide as he looked at me questioningly. He looked extremely shocked. So shocked that I sort of regretted what I said. It was scaring me.  
>"How so?" He blinked a few times, yet, the shock didn't leave him.<p>

"Well…You were the one who made me want to be soothed by someone, and he was the only one available…" I explained carefully. He slowly turned away from me, sitting upright so the whole side of his being faced me, his intense profile visible.

_Oh god what did I do now…_

"But Schrödinger! Let's forget all this now! If it makes you feel better, I don't have to talk to him anymore, but only on one condition, don't you dare skip my breakfast this time!" I let out an uncertain chuckle, not sure if my silly joke broke the ice. I wanted us to forget everything, but Schrödinger's gaze was way beyond my optimistic words.

"Schrödinger…"

"So it's _my_ fault, huh?" He smiled lazily, his absent eyes gloomy. He jumped of the table in one swift motion and stood in front of me. The desk being the only thing between us once again.  
>"Then I don't have to punish you..."<p>

"What? Why in the world would you even pu-"

"But myself." He slammed his hand on top of the paper. I jumped at his sudden action. But the loud noise did nothing to me in comparance to what happened next.

"Schrödinger?! Please, I'm sorry, I- **OH MY GOD!" **Within the space of a second, the back of Schrödinger's hand was cut through with a blade that pinned his hand down to the desk, the white fabric of his glove united with the thin paper.  
>He had nailed his hand to the table with a knife.<p>

I was so horrified that I shot up from my seat. I knocked over the chair. Paralyzed, tears began to form in my eyes when I'd realized what he'd done. His expression was blank. He was looking at me with glossy eyes, and his smirk wasn't there. It was gone.

He didn't do anything.

He didn't say anything.

But deep down in his soul, a fire of desire burned within him.

Black blood. A sea of tender passion was flooding through his veins.

Because when he looked at me, with those glossy eyes, eyebrows nonchalantly formed in bows above his gaze and lips drawn in a straight line. I knew what he thought. He wanted me. And he would tear down everything in his path to make that happen.

Including himself.


	16. Chapter 16

I did not dare to look at the desk underneath our tense eye contact. The thickness of the air could be cut through with a blade. I had tried to open up my mouth many times in order to speak, but failed every time. My tongue and lips were incapable to collaborate with me and I wanted to cry and vomit at the same time, right there. But I was a human frozen in stone.

My soul didn't want to look at him, but my eyes couldn't move either. I hopelessly faced the ruby orbs with shaky hands and a damaged mind. This moment has struck roots within me, and the unwanted memory has carved itself into my brain and will stay with me, forever.

Schrödinger didn't move an inch; looked the same. I don't even think he has blinked a single time after he stabbed himself. All he did was look at me. Expectantly. Eagerly. Boldly. Greedily. Enviously. Curiously. Pleasurably. Inquisitively. I don't know. Maybe none of the listed. Maybe all at once. I'm not sure what lay beyond his shiny gaze. Everything, and nothing. I couldn't tell. I could never tell.

I took a deep breath and shakily exhaled.

"Why?" My voice trembled. As did my lips, and pupils.

Nothing.

"Answer me." My voice cracked. "Please..." I whispered. It took painfully long for him to answer. He lingered his answer intentionally, emotionally abusing me.

"You look so vulnerable." He finally said.

"But aren't **I'm** the one in a vulnerable situation?" He chuckled, his laughter biting and tearing me weak soul to smithereens. His free hand scratched the back of his neck and he was looking at his flat-collapsed hand with amused eyes. I finally was able to entangle me from myself as I realized how dangerously naive the boy was. Tears fell from my eyes as I exploded in panic. Realization made me aware of the whole situation and I shot towards the desk, terrified and disgusted, but I was there. I had to do something.

Interested in what I was doing, he gently gazed at me. I placed my hand firmly on his nailed one and grabbed the handle of the knife with the other, pulling it as hard as I could. The unpleasant feeling of pulling the sharp blade out of his flesh and blood ate at me, and the sound gave me nausea, but I managed to free his hand, shutting my eyes as I did so. Schrödinger didn't even flinch. Instead, he almost looked excited, like a little child watching cake making. This whole time, he was euphoric, and I was on the verge of collapsing.

I tossed the stained knife across the room. The blade clattered to the floor and bounced gently, leaving traces on the ground. I was almost breathless where I stood, and it felt like I just saved him from a violent fire, but I still couldn't find inner peace. I could never be certain that it was safe in his presence.

"Oh my, you're really full of surprises, aren't you?!" He chimed, looking at the far away knife. He rubbed the palm of his injured hand with his thumb as he did so, immune to the pain.

"Do you think I should tell Doc?" He chuckled and looked at his hand like it only was a tiny piece of splinter of wood stuck in his finger. The white fabric of his glove had already hardened along with the coagulation with the blood, which had received a shade of brown.

"This was pretty fun, don't you think?" He grinned at me. My breathing was still unsteady and my heart was in my throat.

"Or maybe you have some other ideas?" He tilted his head slightly. I wasn't sure of what he meant by that, but I had so much going on inside my mind that I didn't even think a second about it.

"What's your opinion about fun?"

"..."

"Do you have any... particular in mind?"

"..."

The paper that I sat and wrote on for a couple of minutes ago was now stained in blood, and a deep gash had pierced through it. Whatever I had put on there were no longer visible. The cheap pencil I borrowed from Kevin had rolled down on the floor to join the laying chair, far away from the bloody knife that could no longer harm any of us.

I was looking at him now, carefully for the first time after I freed him from the knife. He was waiting for my answer, as usual. There's a saying that actions speaks louder than words. I don't think I agree. Schrödinger has said words that will remain in my mind for as long as I live. Toxic words that make me both sad and happy.

But I will make an exception this time.

Because there is **no **words on this earth that can describe how I feel right now. I can not tell him how scared to death he'd made me at the sight of his fresh blood. He can never understand what he actually means to me (I can barely understand myself) But when he stood there, and his eyes that usually contained a gleam no matter what mood he was in were empty and his natural, innate smirk was gone, and he was wounded, bleeding...

I wished that he was punishing me instead.

Therefore, I remained silent, and put the saying into action. I embraced him, careful not to touch his wounded hand. I told myself that all this was my fault. I wanted to normalize him. I couldn't care less about the chains that sometimes mystically disappeared from my wrists any longer. I didn't feel the urge to tell Penelope about this, and most importantly; I did no longer long for Jack.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, his arms hanging limply at his sides. I didn't answer.

"Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

_I'm not afraid, am I?_

"Hug me." I mumbled in his chest, pushing everything away from me except his body. I took this opportunity to take in his scent. It was a funny, peculiar smell that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Of course it wasn't a bad scent; he didn't smell ill, it was just something with him that put me in trance.

"Why?" He asked, shifting casually within the ring my arms created. _No. I wouldn't let him move away._

_"Please.." _I begged in a whisper. Schrödinger didn't hesitate. He did never hesitate. He embraced me fully; the bare skin of his elbows and lower arms enveloping me, actually bringing warmth with them. He pressed his whole torso against mine, the many buttons, including his belt and tie made themselves known, but I didn't mind.

It felt both wrong and right at the same time. A remarkable feeling, indeed. He managed to put his chin on top of my head, making me rest my head in-between his collarbones. I could feel his heart throb against his ribcage. His heartbeats were so quiet and slow in compare with my own, which I didn't hear but could imagine. I knew how hard it was beating, considering his closeness and the feeling of the burning blush on my face. And of course Schrödinger could capture my excited heartbeats too.

I could barely feel his featherweight gloved hands slowly making their way down my back; completely forgetting about his wounded hand.

_"I like your idea of fun."_ He purred in my hair and gently put his hands on my lumbar region, pulling me closer by my lower back as he closed the gap between the two of us. My heart made itself known even more. It felt like it would break at the knowledge that our bodies almost were one. His hands continued down, until it reached my bottom, making his embrace almost taboo when he touched the private area of mine. I didn't know how to respond to this kind of touch but I forced myself to suffer through it. What is the worst thing that could happen?

The answer to my question might have been answered when he moved down even more, grabbing onto the upper part of my thighs. I allowed him to pick me up, my hands finding his shoulders, and place me on top of one of the desks in the room. My arms snaked around his thin neck as he stood as close as he possibly could between my parted knees.

We finally looked at each other again. He carefully placed his palms on the table on either side of me. He leaned in towards me, the smoothness of his gloves helping his fingers to slide on the polished wood, past my sitting form and behind me with ease, well constructed arms making themselves noticed underneath my lifted arms. His chest was telling me to move in sync with him as he let his body cover my own like a thick, limited duvet cover.

When my head made contact with the flat surface, Schrödinger towered over me, his hands grasping onto the edges of the desk above my head. He never betrayed my eyes when he placed his head on my still surviving heart. My hands had to leave his neck as he did so. I placed them at my sides, observing him.

"You know..." He said, reminding me that he had a voice. One of his hands leaving the table edge to caress the side of my stomach. He pushed himself up, having decision-anxiety as he wanted to look me directly in the eyes. The hand that still held the edge steadied his form so he could have a great look at me. His free hand holding my chin. The feeling of having his coated thumb on my lower lip felt very familiar to me.

"You shouldn't have that kind of dreams about me." He said quietly, like he was telling me one of his darkest secrets. He examined my lips with his eyes as his thumb slid of my bottom lip towards my chin, and when he looked back up into my eyes, the gleam was back again.


End file.
